Tú y Yo
by Ritzu-chan
Summary: Llegó a mi vida de nada, lo conoci, convivi con él, me enamoré de ti. Advertencias: Ooc/Lime/AU La historia una amiga me superviso por algo la forma de escribir, así también las gracias para ella Usa-chan


Desde el primer día, Roxas se había mostrado como un chico tranquilo y amable. Era fuerte no solo físicamente si no también psicológicamente.

Lo había aceptado como su mejor amigo a pesar del poco tiempo que se habían conocerlo.

Roxas era diferente podemos decir antes los ojos de Sora así se mostraba y no podíamos negar que estaba guapo; alto, claro de piel, rubio y unos ojos azules cielo muy parecidos a los de Sora; este era un chico algo tímido era un poco más bajo que Roxas moreno claro, de cabello castaño y alborotado, pero sus ojos iguales a las de Roxas azules…

Sora no podía negar que se sentía atraído por Roxas él le había despertado algo en su interior, algo... ese algo… que era indescriptible.

Aquel día fueron ala feria a lejanías de la ciudad pero no fueron solos estaban acompañados por Kairi un chica linda, carismática de cabello castaño y lacio que por cierto está enamorada de Sora, y Námine un chica tímida de cabello güero y lacio los habitantes decían que ellas dos eran hermanas, por su gran parecido pero eso no era verdad.

Los cuatro se divertían a lo grande pero llego un momento que se dividieron se quedaron solos Sora y Roxas, este último al comprobar donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Un paseo…no lo estamos dando ya?- dijo Sora con reproche

-Pero un lugar más tranquilo, si me entiendes no?

-Claro...creo- susurró él

Algo estaba estaba por suceder.

Se dirigieron hacia el bosque, Roxas le agarro de la mano a Sora…

-Está muy obscuro y el suelo no es muy liso así que ten cuidado

Había algo maravillosamente sensual en su tono de voz. Sora no estaba seguro de si se debía a la preocupación que le había demostrado en su bienestar o por la suavidad de su voz.

Roxas le tiro de la mano y Sora lo siguió hasta llegar bajo las frondosas ramas de un enorme roble. Este hizo que Sora girara sobre el mismo y ponerlo de espaldas sobre aquel roble.

Estaban tan cerca, sus ojos claros parecían devorarlo, la necesidad de Sora sentía en la mirada de Roxas hizo que un suave calor se le encendiera en su interior

-He luchado contra esto- dijo Roxas con la voz entrecortada- He luchado contra lo que siento por ti…Sora…

Lo único que Sora quería es dejarse poseer por él, sí Roxas no actuaba con la pasión que parecía emanar en ambos, él estaba seguro de no ser capaz de soportarlo

-Bésame- susurro Sora con urgencia

Se sorprendió mucho al oír aquellas palabras, aquella actitud era tan poca propia de él. Dulcemente Roxas coloco la boca sobre el de Sora, este sintió que el pecho se acaloraba, cerró los ojos estuvo a punto de gritar de gozo por el puro placer que se abría atreves de su cuerpo.

El beso de Roxas era cálido y dulce como la miel. Sin poder contenerse Sora levanto la manos y el hundió los dedos en su suave cabellera. Roxas le acariciaba suavemente la garganta, haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel cobrara vida propia.

Por fin lo agarro de la cintura mientras exploraba ágilmente los recovecos de la boca del con su lengua. Sora creyó que se iba desmayar cuando sintió el puro placer que se abrió paso atreves de su ser. Cuando Roxas empezó a bajar poco en poco sus manos la adrenalina le bombeo la sangre tan rápidamente que empezaron a zumbirle los oídos.

Cuando le rozo la parte inferior de su virilidad con las yemas de los dedos, mientras los labios y la lengua le jugaba encima de la mandíbula Sora tembló de placer. Entonces Roxas le coloco las manos encima, cubriendo la exuberancia de su masculinidad. Le mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, de u modo tan placentero de sora pensó a ahogar de puro placer por las sensaciones que Roxas le estaba proporcionando.

En aquel momento Roxas era todo su mundo. Su aroma le llenaba la nariz y sus pulmones. Su agitada respiración le llenaba sus oídos. Su sabor le ardía en la lengua los dedos le acariciaban la suavidad de su cabello y la suavidad de su mandíbula. Cada célula de su ser estaba repleta de él.

Cuando Roxas empezó a caricia su miembro, sentía como se tensaba. Incluso atreves de su pantalón, sus caricias eran tan deliciosas que contuvo su aliento deseoso de sentir sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda, se bajo la cremallera de su pantalón con un rápido movimiento. Roxas le beso la suave curva de su cuello, dejando que el calor de su aliento se extendiera como abrasadora seda sobre su piel.

Con una mano, sora trato de abrir su pantalón, la frustración se apodero rápidamente de él.

-Déjame que lo hago yo…

Roxas, con torturadora lentitud, desabrocho su pantalón. Sora contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba… Roxas aparto la tela y contemplo cada centímetro de su ropa interior, el nacimiento de si miembro la respiración del joven se acelero. Deseaba con tanta intensidad sentir sus caricias…

-Por favor, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.

El ansia que sentía era tan nueva, tan liberadora. Se sentía a salvo con Roxas, más a salvo de lo que se había sentido nunca con otro ser humano, lo suficiente como para mostrar su más profundo deseo. El deseo que sentía por él.

Roxas acariciaba suavemente la ropa interior, dibujándolo delicadamente sobre los contornos de la piel de Sora. Entonces inclino la cabeza y lo beso.

La pasión broto y creció con rapidez en el vientre de él. Cerró los ojos y se abandono a lo que sentía contra el cuerpo de Roxas.

-ROXAS!!- el grito de Námine despertó a los dos de aquella pasión donde estaban aprisionados

Él levanto la cabeza rápidamente y se volvió hacia el lugar donde había sonado la voz de Námine, antes de responder, miro a Sora con la desilusión pintada en sus ojos. Entonces, por encima del hombro, contesto a su amiga.

-Ya voy, quédate donde estas, no quiero que te pierdas entre lo arboles.

Inmediatamente, se puso a ayudar a Sora a colocarse su ropa. Con el rostro muy cerca de él, le mostro una sonrisa y de sus labios salió

-Te quiero Sora… -susurro

Sora quedo paralizado sus palabras pero reacciono con un sonrojo y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo

-no quiero presionarte pero, con lo que acaba de pasar estas más que dicho que tú sientes lo mismo por mí no es así?- sujeto la barbilla de Sora suavemente e hizo con ojos del castaño lo mirara a los ojos como las anteriores ocasiones.

En aquel momento sentía que algo se despertaba en su interior, calentando suavemente su corazón. Nunca había estado enamorado.

Nunca había experimentado el sentimiento de amar. Nunca antes había pensado que no le importaría pasar la noche con una persona del mismo sexo, o incluso el resto de su vida. Pero si tenía que interpretar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, le pareció que el sentimiento que había despertado en el era precisamente eso.

-Amor- susurró

-Que dijiste sora…?- dice apresuradamente

-…- no sabía que responderle aquel momento su mente estaba perdida todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos en la mirada del rubio

- Yo…Roxas… te a...mo… -dice tímidamente

Roxas solo volvió a sonreír y no tardío tomo los labio de su querido niño y lo beso, este beso era tan profundo no querían que se acabara ese momento

-Ro...xas- decía agitado ya que este le había robado su aliento

- Dime…- dijo Roxas a punto de empezar regresar a la feria con las chicas

-La semana que viene comienzo la preparatoria…

-Si… lo sé de hecho lo comienzo contigo- se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla

-Pero… me voy a Estados Unidos a terminarla…-respondió triste

-como…!?-


End file.
